


Strike Up the Band and Make the Fireflies Dance

by anisstaranise



Series: From My Heart Flown: Collection of Drabbles [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fireworks, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-03 22:52:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2890991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anisstaranise/pseuds/anisstaranise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seblaine Drabble<br/>For <i>Seblaine Sunday Challenge: Fireworks + First Kiss</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Strike Up the Band and Make the Fireflies Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from **Sixpence None the Richer** 's "Kiss Me"

Movies and novels have always emphasized on the wondrous sensation of that first kiss; the dizzying, leg-popping sensation when your lips met the lips of the one you harboured feelings for.

He never understood it.

He never felt those sensations, even when he had kissed lips after lips of boys who he lusted after. So he filed it under “unrealistic expectations sold by romantic saps”.

Until one evening, he was standing in the park- the weight of arms pulling him down at the neck, the July fireworks booming high above them; his body echoed the vibrations of the colourful explosions.

But he was aware that the tremors and trembles and shivers rippling through his being weren’t caused by the exploding fireworks; rather it was the simple glide of his lips over the lips of the boy with dark, curly hair and a pair of spellbinding hazel eyes he had met sometime during the summer.

There was a dizzying sensation stirring within, and a heat that exploded in every crevice of his body- mirroring the explosions in the sky: _Happiness._

Somewhere at the back of his mind, he thought of the scenes in movies and novels where two characters kiss for the first time, and the descriptions of ‘perfection’ and the ‘complete’ feeling that followed.

This was it, he thought as he nipped and licked at the other boy’s luscious lips; who marvellously reciprocated with nips and licks of his own. He imagined these sensations of tremors and trembles and shivers were what the movies and novels tried to convey.

But he can’t help thinking: _This is so much better_ ; _this is how it’s supposed to be_.

And as they broke apart, the boy he was kissing must have felt all those sensations, too, because the only word that left Blaine Anderson’s lips was:

“Whoa.”

—-


End file.
